


head games

by Birdschach



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, Just classic Namie, No actual incest though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “Hm, you know, if it would help, you could pretend I'm your dear brother…” Izaya muses, as if simply speaking his thoughts aloud. Of course, with a man like him, that's completely intentional. Even knowing this, however, Namie freezes.





	head games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



Namie’s hand works its way up and down Izaya's shaft slowly, perhaps even lazily. The information broker's “secretary” does countless odd jobs for the eccentric man, but must admit this is one of the easiest. Easy, yet annoying. Her annoyance is translated perfectly in her expression, as she glares at Izaya, keeping her rhythm nonetheless.

“You know, looking at me like that doesn't change how this feels, right?” Izaya says, challenging her with a smirk. True to his words, he feels the pressure of his arousal building, as Namie works him closer and closer to his climax.

“I don't particularly care. I'm not about to get excited about this, so I'm not sure what you expect,” Namie counters, her expression only growing more disinterested. 

“Hm, you know, if it would help, you could pretend I'm your dear brother…” Izaya muses, as if simply speaking his thoughts aloud. Of course, with a man like him, that's completely intentional. Even knowing this, however, Namie freezes.

The mere thought of her brother does stir something up within her, and it's true that pleasuring Seiji in this way would be like a dream come true. The way he would gaze up at his older sister, eyes full of love, admiration, as she slowly works her hand up and down his length… counting on her to take care of his needs… it would be incredible. And for just a moment, Namie wonders if she should give into such fantasy.

“Seiji…” she murmurs, and Izaya's smirk deepens.

“What is it, older sister? Enjoying yourself?” he asks, and Namie's expression shifts.

“Of course, Seiji!” she answers, as her hand speeds up. Izaya can hardly contain his amusement, especially as her free hand drifts down, unbuttoning her skirt, and slipping between her legs. The sight is both lovely and entertaining, as Namie begins touching herself, even as she jacks him off.

Before long, however, merely touching herself isn't enough. Namie whimpers, rising up, only to settle down onto Izaya's leg. She begins grinding herself against him, moaning Seiji’s name again and again as she does, never taking her hand off of Izaya's cock. By now, he's growing a bit concerned. She shows no sign of stopping, or slowing, and he's getting a bit closer than he should be by now.

“Ah… Namie? That's quite enough now, you do remember I'm not your brother, yes?” Izaya asks, but Namie only leans down, pushing her lips to his and silencing him. Then, she climbs off of him. Working quickly, she drops her skirt to the ground. Her panties follow, and suddenly she's climbing into him again, her hands placed upon his shoulders, holding him down as she lines herself up with him.

“Shh, Seiji… it’s okay, your big sister has you,” she says, and Namie lowers herself, until her wet cunt rests against the tip of his cock, just barely brushing against him. “I love you, Seiji.”

“Namie, that's quite enough of this!” Izaya says, slightly disturbed but surprisingly turned on. He isn't sure that he wants her to stop, but is quite sure she'd make his life hell if he doesn't at least try and snap her out of this delusion.

“Is it?” Namie says, instantly returned to her usual calm demeanor. She leans down once more, all but whispering in his ear. “You really should stop playing with people's heads, you know. You'll end up in over your head, sooner or later.”

And with that, his secretary rises. She picks up her clothes, and walks out of the room, as if nothing happened. It isn't long before he hears the shower start, but Izaya finds himself completely frozen. Just how much of that was real, and how much was fake? The information broker, for once, has no answer.


End file.
